


Sneeze

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, Series: The Nonsense Series, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's allergic to the weather.  No, really. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneeze

## Sneeze

by Mona Ramsey

* * *

"Sneeze"  
by MonaR.  
monaram@yahoo.com 

"Wow, Jim," Blair said, turning down the radio as his partner and lover descended the stairs from the loft. "You'd better break out your warm coat again. It's freezing outside." 

"What are you talking about? It was like summer yesterday." 

"I know," Blair nodded, "but there was an unseasonable cold snap last night, and the temperature's dropped twenty degrees." 

"I wonder why we didn't notice it?" 

"Well, if you'll recall, we were pretty busy generating our own heatwave in bed last night, and. . ." 

Jim smiled and kissed him. "Ah, yes, I _do_ seem to remember something like that, now that you mention it." He kissed him again, slowly, licking past Blair's lips and dipping into his warm mouth, leaving the smaller man breathless and gasping. "Good morning, Chief." 

"'Morning, Jim," Blair managed, watching appreciatively as Jim went up the stairs again, to put on some warmer clothes. Cold snap or not, it was _damn_ hot in the loft, all of a sudden. . . 

* * *

They were driving to the station when it started. Jim sneezed. 

"Gesundheit." 

"Thanks, Ch - achoo!" 

"Jim?" 

"Achoo! Achoo!" 

"Are you okay, Jim? Maybe we should pull over so you can - " 

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" 

"Yup, that's it. Pull over, Jim, before you kill both of us." 

Jim had no choice but to obey, and sat in the driver's seat, trying to stop sneezing. 

Blair looked at him with concern in his eyes - deepening when he realized that Jim was looking flushed, as well as suffering a sneezing fit. He touched a hand to his partner's cheek - only a little warm, but still - "We'd better get you to a doctor." 

"Oh, no - achoo! - Blair, really. I've got just an irritation, or something. Achoo!" 

"Irritation or no, you are not driving. Your eyes are watering, too. It's a wonder we made it this far in one piece." Blair open the passenger side door. "Move over, I'm driving." 

* * *

Luckily, they were able to see the doctor at the clinic right away. 

"So what seems to be the problem, gentlemen? No gunshot wounds this time, Detective?" 

"No, Doc - achoo!" 

"Let me do the talking, Jim?" Blair said. "He started this morning in the car - sneezing, watery eyes, slight fever. Just out of the blue." 

"Yeah," Jim said, miserably, scratching the side of his neck. 

"Let me see that, will you?" the doctor said, pulling Jim's hand away. "Oh-oh, I think I know what the problem is." 

Blair peered around, spotting a swelling red patch of inflamed skin. He stood back a little. "It isn't the measles, is it? I've never had them." 

"No, it isn't. And if my diagnosis is correct, what it is isn't contagious." 

"What, then?" 

"Allergies." 

"Allergies?" Jim said. "I've never been allergic to anything before. And I haven't been around anything unusual in the past couple of days." 

"Well, you don't think that you have, but - " The doctor nodded towards the window. "That's the answer right out there." 

"Jim's allergic to the outdoors?" Blair asked. 

"No," the doctor said, with a smile. "Not as drastic as that. No, we had a sudden and very noticeable drop in temperature last night, and it's not uncommon for the overly sensitive to have their allergies triggered by a shift in the weather - especially one as severe as today's. I'm surprised that you've never suffered any other allergies, but - " 

"Well," Blair said, "he does have _some_ sensitivities." 

"Probably a mild allergic reaction that was never diagnosed. Let me take some readings and we'll see if I'm right." 

"If you are, when can you do?" 

"Well, I can give you antihistamines for the hives \- " Jim stopped scratching immediately at the word 'hives' "- and the fever will probably break on its own. Unfortunately, different people react in different ways. You might be fine in a couple of hours, or you might suffer until the weather warms up again." 

"Wonderful. Achoo!" 

"Gesundheit, Detective. Roll up your sleeve." 

* * *

The doctor's initial diagnosis was right, and they left the office an hour later, with a prescription for antihistamines and bedrest. Blair had called Simon to say that Jim was sick, and they went back home. 

He was prepared for Jim to have another outbreak when they went back out into the cold, but nothing worse happened. His sneezing had abated a bit, but his itching was increasing. 

"It will only get worse if you scratch, you know." 

Jim glared at him, and kept scratching. 

"Okay, okay. You wait here, and I'll go fill your prescription." 

Jim nodded, resting his head back against the seat and looking so miserable that Blair immediately felt sorry for him. Man, hives were bad enough - but hives on a Sentinel? Whoa. He'd just have to think of something to make the man feel better. . . 

* * *

Jim went to bed without protest, after taking only half of the recommended dosage of the   
prescription. He'd have been happy to take it all, but neither of them knew how the drug might react with his senses, and Blair didn't want an overdose on his hands. "We'll try this much, and if it doesn't get any better, then we'll have you take the entire thing on the next dose, okay?" 

Jim nodded, and took his pill. Blair helped him strip his clothing off, down to his shorts, wincing in sympathy when he saw the hives that were covering his back. "Wow - I never thought something like a temperature change could do this to somebody." 

"Me, neither. I wish I didn't know it _now_." 

Blair tucked him in. "You want a drink, or anything?" 

"I think I'll just try to get some rest. If I'm asleep, it can't itch, right?" he said, hopefully. 

"Right, Big Guy." Blair kissed his forehead. "Just yell if you need anything, okay?" 

* * *

Two hours later, the yell came. 

"Chief?" 

Blair was up the stairs and instantly at his side. "Yeah, Big Guy?" 

"Kill me?" 

"Jim - " 

"I'm serious. It would be a mercy killing. I'd write you a note so you wouldn't go to jail, and - " His words were cut off by Blair's mouth, covering his. It was just about the only part of his body that didn't itch. 

"It's going to be _fine_ , Jim. The doctor said that once the antihistamines kick in, and the hives go away, then you'll be fine." 

"And the fever? The nausea? The sneezing, the watery eyes, the dry mouth? The damned itching that is driving me completely out of my skull?!?!? You don't have any idea what it's like, Blair - having heightened senses and having to go through _this_! I must have _really_ pissed someone off in a past life - " 

"Since when do you believe in past lives?" 

"Since my partner the New-Age holdover has been influencing my life, my thoughts, my body - " 

"Oooh, that wasn't a _complaint_ , was it? From stoic Mr. Ellison?" Blair couldn't resist teasing him a little. "If you want me to stop _interfering_ with your body, just let me know, and I'll cease and desist." 

"Really?" 

Blair nodded, solemnly. 

"You'd leave me here all alone in my time of need?" That sounded an awful lot like a pout in his voice. Blair was having trouble keeping his face neutral. 

"If you wanted me to go, I'd go." 

"You'd do that, and you won't kill me?" 

"Well, if you _really_ want me to - " Blair picked up the pillow from his side of the bed, and put it over Jim's face, careful not to press down too hard. "Like this?" 

Strong arms immediately came up and latched on to his wrists, flipping him over on the bed, laughing. "What's the matter, Jim?" Blair giggled. "I thought you _wanted_ me to do you in." 

"Just keep laughing, Chief, and I'll make you so miserable you'll wish you _had_ finished the job." 

Blair leaned up on his elbows and placed a kiss on Jim's mouth. "Never, Big Guy - it'll never happen." 

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Blair to prepare the bathroom for what he _knew_ would be something to make his suffering lover feel better. At least, he hoped so. 

He went up the stairs and peeked around the corner. "Jim?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good, you're awake. Get up, I want you to come downstairs." He grinned in anticipation. "I've got a surprise for you." 

"Blair - I just want to try and get some sleep, okay?" 

"Jim, you're not going to be able to sleep until we take this itching away, and until that happens, I'm not just going to let you lie here miserable. So come downstairs. I promise, it will be worth it." He held up Jim's robe. "Come on." 

"Okay." 

It took no little effort, but Blair managed to get Jim downstairs and into the bathroom. There were candles lit and the room was bathed in a golden hue. The bathtub was filled and ready, too. 

"A bath?" Jim asked, skeptically. 

"Not just an ordinary bath, Jim - it's oatmeal." 

"Oatmeal?" Jim looked closer into the tub, and saw that indeed, it wasn't just filled with regular steaming water, but looked rather _brown_. "You want me to get in it or eat it?" 

"Very funny. It happens to be a great way of lessening the itching, Jim. I even added some cedar to bring down your fever. Trust me." He started to help Jim take off his clothes, taking a moment to appreciate his naked lover - even covered in hives, he was gorgeous. 

Jim stepped warily into the bath, and sat down. It felt - strange, but not _bad_ , exactly. He leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"Better?" Blair asked. 

Jim nodded. "Yeah, it is," he said, sounding surprised but grateful. "Thanks, Blair." 

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Jim." Blair stripped away his t-shirt, and slid his belt out and dropped it on the floor, undoing his jeans and pulling them down. 

Jim seemed surprised by his actions. "Um, Blair, Chief, babe - what the hell are you doing?" 

"I thought it was obvious. I'm taking my clothes off." 

"I'd figured that part out," Jim glared. "But, um \- why?" 

A wide Guide-grin was flashed in the general direction of the naked, oatmeal-cedar-and-hotwater -covered Sentinel. "So they won't get wet and sticky, of course." 

"You're not telling me that you're getting in here _with_ me! Blair, this is hardly the - " Jim's words were cut off mid-sentence, and he was suddenly covered with naked and aroused Guideflesh. 

Although he was prepared for another attack of itching, Jim was gratified to realize that the warm, soothing bath was doing the trick, even with the added 'irritant' of his lover against his skin. Rather than feeling uncomfortable, it was _very_ nice to feel Blair against him again. 

"Hey," he said, "how did you - " 

"I had poison ivy a couple of years ago, and a, um, friend suggested this as the cure," Blair grinned. 

Jim narrowed his eyes. "What was her name?" 

"Oh, no-one you'd know. Just a friend." 

"Uh-huh." 

"Look Jim, do you want to discuss my old girlfriend, or do you want me to wash your back?" Blair gave his lover an undeniably beautiful grin, and picked up the soft cloth from where he'd dropped it by the tub. 

"Well, when you put it that way. . ." 

"Perfect." Blair dunked the cloth in the murky water and then squeezed it out over Jim's skin. "Feel better?" 

"A _lot_. I'm glad you thought of this, Chief." 

"Anything for you, Big Guy." He continued washing down Jim's body, with soft, even strokes, careful not to irritate his inflamed skin more than necessary. The redness seemed to receding a bit, thank goodness - maybe the allergy pills were finally starting to kick in. 

It didn't take long for a moan to escape Jim's lips. "Oh, _yes_ , Blair," he hissed. 

Blair ginned. "Like that?" 

"Mmmm." 

He knew Jim was relaxed enough that he _could_ go to sleep, so he added a little pressure to his next stroke. Rather than a moan, he elicited a gasp. "Sorry," he said, feigning contriteness. "Too hard?" 

"Me, or you?" 

Blair laughed. "Both, I'd say." He leaned in closer for another kiss, feeling Jim's hands sliding up his body - the roughness of the bath was quite arousing against his naked skin. "Oh, definitely too hard," he panted. "You're sure this isn't too much for you?" 

" _Now_ you ask me that? You stop and I won't be responsible for the condition they find your body in - _if_ they find it." 

"Ooh, I love it when you're all macho and studly." Blair trailed soft kisses down Jim's skin, feeling the tremors going through his lover's body. He looked up, but rather than seeing passion reflected in Jim's eyes, he saw his Sentinel-lover biting hard on his bottom lip, trying to keep from laughing out loud. 

"It's okay, Jim, you can let it out," Blair said, shaking his head. 

"It isn't you, Blair," Jim managed, between chuckles. "It tickles, that's all. That doesn't mean I don't love it. Or you, for that matter." 

"So you really don't want me to stop?" 

Jim hand came up Blair's back, softer this time, raising goosebumps in its wake. "Not unless you want _me_ to." 

Their mouths came together again. Through the water, Blair could feel the reactions in Jim's body - the same reactions that always amazed him, whenever they were together like this - the way his body responded to the touch of his lover - to _his_ touch. That he could make Jim feel the way Jim made him feel - beautiful, loved, sexy - was such a gift, and had been, from the beginning. He couldn't imagine ever tiring of that feeling. 

He closed his eyes, feeling his way down Jim's body with his hands and his mouth, through the water that barely separated them, over the roughened skin and down to Jim's hardening erection. /Thank god the hives spared him there/ was all he could think before he captured that hardness in his mouth, licking and nibbling it to full strength, then teasing the prize from him, his sticky climax, only barely aware of Jim's increasing moans of pleasure. 

He licked him clean - as clean as he could get in the water they were in, anyway, and kissed up Jim's body again - over the taut, muscled stomach, around the puckered nipples, back to his mouth where he lost himself in another mind-stealing kiss. He struggled for a moment, wondering how to give back to Jim what he'd just received, but Jim didn't allow it, gentling him with kisses, soft murmuring in his throat. 

Jim's kisses were _amazing_ , enough to make him forget his own name, and any reason for living other than to have this man in his arms. He rested full length against Jim's body, and gave in, letting himself be loved by his incredible mouth, his body writhing with ever-greater urgency and need. He could come from kisses like this, and from the hands touching him, stroking him, pushing just barely inside, finding the centre of his need and releasing it, far too soon - 

"God, Jim!" he panted, before his entire body went limp. 

* * *

The water had cooled significantly when he opened his eyes again, the feel of Jim's mouth trailing soft kisses over his forehead. "I don't think I've got the strength left to get up." 

"We don't have to." 

"I love you, but a cold oatmeal bath is not nearly as romantic or pleasurable as a warm one." 

Jim laughed. "Okay, I'll take your word for it." 

They released the water and ran the shower, rinsing each other off in between kisses. They _could_ have stayed that way forever, but there wasn't that much hot water left, unfortunately. 

They dried each other and wrapped themselves in towels, and Blair sent Jim back up to bed, while he made them a supper tray. He found him there a few minutes later, waiting for him, wrapped up in a clean sheet, looking much happier than he'd been only a few hours earlier. 

"Better, eh?" Blair smiled, putting the tray down. 

"You always make everything better, Blair." Jim held his arms open, and Blair snuggled in beside him. 

"I thought I'd have to take the couch tonight, but I guess you won't mind sharing now, will you?" 

"I don't ever want you to be anywhere but here, Chief," Jim said, kissing him. "This is where you belong." 

"In sickness and in health?" 

"Hey, if hives couldn't send you away, I'd hate to think of what could." 

"Me, too, Jim." 

/Nothing,/ they both thought. /There's nothing that could take me away from you./ 

The End  
MonaR.  
monaram@mailcity.com/monaram@iname.com 


End file.
